Under The Sky
by ICE14
Summary: Ketika langit menjadi saksi keteguhan hati. Bad summary, A SuLay fanfiction.


**Title : Under The Sky**

**Main cast : Zhang Yixing (Lay) , Kim Joonmyun (Suho)**

**Author : ICE14**

**Gendre : Angst gagal**

**Rated : T**

**Disclamer : ****: All character belong to GOD , their FAMILY and SM ENT**

**Warning : its YAOI fanfic, OOC, bahasa kacau,lebay dll, TYPO (s) , if you dont like yaoi fanfiction just leave this page NOW, dont be PLAGIATOR**.

Enjoy the story ^^

**S**eoul , December 31th 2012

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir di tahun 2012. Dalam hitungan menit tahun akan berganti. Sejak siang hari warga warga di kota Seoul sibuk menyiapkan hal hal yang dibutuhkan untuk melaksanakan perayaan pergantian tahun. Bahkan mungkin beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah menyiapkan dari jauh jauh hari.

Berbeda dengan Yixing. Menurutnya tahun baru kali ini tak ada bedanya dengan tahun tahun sebelumnya. Sepi dan Sendirian. Lelaki itu duduk di atas sebuah meja yang terletak di balkon flat nya, dengan di temani beberapa batang kembang api yang keluar dari bungkusnya. Tak ada salahnya kan ikut berpartisipasi?

Ia menatap langit di atasnya. Tak banyak bintang yang bertebaran di atas langit gelap hari ini. Walaupun begitu tetap saja langit malam dapat membuatnya lebih tenang. Langit malam selalu menjadi obat akan kerinduannya terhadap seseorang. Seseorang yang tak pernah luput dari pikirannya. Seseorang yang tak pernah beranjak dari hatinya.

'_**Dimanapun kita berada , tak peduli berapa jauh jarak yang memisahan kita, tapi ingatlah Yixing, kita tetap berada di bawah langit yang sama dan melihat bintang yang sama '**_

Yixing menutup kedua matanya. Telinganya masih mendengar jelas suara lembut penuh kasih sayang itu. Masih terbayang ekspresi wajahnya ketika mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu. Tubuhnya masih dapat merasakan pelukan hangat yang ia dapatkan beberapa saat sebelum punggung itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

3 tahun lalu , tahun baru akan terasa ramai dan istimewa. Tidak hanya tahun baru saja, tetapi setiap hari yang Yixing lewati bersama Kim Joonmyun selalu menyengkan.

3 tahun lalu , Yixing tak pernah melupakan bagaimana raut wajah khawatir Joonmyun saat Yixing melakukan sebuah kecerobohan.

3 tahun lalu , di sini hampir setiap hari Yixing menghabiskan waktu malamnya bersama Joonmyun. Duduk ditempat yang sama sambil melihat langit malam yang bertaburan bintang . ia tak pernah bosan. Tak akan pernah bosan.

'_**Tunggulah aku, aku akan kembali'**_

Perlahan butiran kristal bening mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Semakin deras diiringi dengan isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan segala tangisan dan kerinduan. Ia tau Joonmyun pasti akan marah jika mendapatinya sedang menagis seperti ini. Ia tau. Tapi , Yixing sudah lelah, lelah menunggu seseorang menepati janjinya.

Yixing selalu menunggu Joonmyun di sini. Ia tak pernah berpaling, walaupun banyak manusia di luaran sana yang –berjanji- akan membahagiakannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Joonmyun? Apa dirinya masih mengingat Yixing? Apa Yixing masih tetap berada di hati dan pikiran Joonmyun. Yixing tak tau.

Joonmyun tampan, baik hati dan berwibawa. Bisa saja Joonmyun bertemu dengan wanita atau lelaki yang lebih baik dari Yixing lalu menikah dengannya. Bisa saja, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan?

Jika itu memang terjadi, bagaimana nasibnya?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada nya sesak.

Perlahan Yixing mengangkat kepalanya menghadap langit di atasnya. Ia mencoba untuk menstabilkan deruan nafasnya.

'_Langit, jika kau bisa melihat dan mendengarku, apa kau bisa membantuku?'_

Yixing membuka matanya perlahan menatap kerlipan indah di atasnya.

'_Bisakah kau menyampaikan kerinduanku kepadanya? Jika kau dapat berkata? Bisakah kau memberitahuku bagaimana keadaannya? Aku sangat khawatir. Apa dia makan dengan baik di sana? Apakah ia sering tersenyum disana?'_

Sebutir kristal kembali turun dari sudut matanya.

'_Langit, bisakah kau menyampaikan doaku untuknya? Aku ingin dia selalu bahagia dimanapun ia berada sekarang. Tak peduli dengan siapapun ia. Tolong sampaikan, jika aku disini selalu mendoakannya. Aku disini selalu menantinya. Menantinya kembali ke sampingku.'_

DUAAAAR

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya menangkap cahaya berwarna warni yang menyala di depannya. Pesta kembang api telah di mulai, menandakan tahun sudah berganti.

"Indah" gumamnya pelan. Takjub akan keindahan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

'_Lihatlah Joonmyun kembang apinya sangat indah. Apa kau juga sedang menonton kembang api disana?'_

"Aku melihatnya Yixing_" _Yixing tertegun mendengar suara tadi. Apa ia sedang berhalusinasi?

"Yixing" suara itu lagi. Yixing menutup telinganya takut.

"Sadarlah Zhang Yixing itu hanya halusinasimu" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Sepasang tangan menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing dan menarik nya menjauh dari telinganya.

"Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi Zhang Yixing" ujar suara itu lagi.

"Joon, joonmyunie?" tanya Yixing ragu

"Iya, ini aku Joonmyun" Yixing menoleh, kedua tangannya sibuk meraba raba wajah lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Kau benar benar Joonmyun?" tanya Yixing lagi. Joonmyun mencubit pipi Yixing gemas.

"Aww, sakit!"

"Itu bukti bahwa kau tidak sedang bermimpi" ujar Joonmyun santai sambil membelai lembut pipi Yixing, membantu menghilangkan sakit akibat ulahnya.

"Huwaah" teriak Joonmyun yang hampir terjengkang ke belakang karna Yixing tiba tiba menerjangnya.

"A, aku kira kau tak akan kembali" ujar Yixing sambil terisak di dalam pelukan Joonmyun.

"Aku kembali, karna aku telah berjanji padamu Yixing-ah" jawab Joonmyun , sambil mengelus pungung Yixing lembut.

Untuk sementara kesun yian mengambil alih keadaan. Hanya suara tangisan Yixing dan suara kembang api yang tertangkap oleh telinga.

"Aku merindukanmu" ujar Yixing sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tau, langit sudah memberitauku tadi"

-END-

**N/A : annyeong, ice imnida. Aku author newbe disini. Harusnya aku post ini pas malam tahun baru tapi yasudahlah. Anggep aja cerita pendek ini salam perkenalan dari ice. Mudah mudahan reader suka ya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Tapi ice ga nerima bash ok.**

**Than, review please ^-^**

**Kamsahamnida /bow/**


End file.
